


【快新】只需酒一杯

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 一次醉酒，一团热火。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 32





	【快新】只需酒一杯

“有的时候，酒后吐出的并不一定是真言。”

♠  
黑羽快斗怎么都没有想到，他人生中接到的第一个来自工藤新一的电话，是在一个深夜。  
是凌晨十二点半的深夜。  
来电显示上的“工藤新一”四个字被他反反复复看了好几遍，平常都只有他去骚扰对方的份。黑羽快斗下意识以为是工藤新一打错了，但是震动不停的手机告诉他这是一场有备而来的通话，不存在什么按错了联系人的可能。黑羽快斗紧张地舔了舔嘴角，按下了接通键。  
“喂？”  
然后出乎黑羽快斗意料的是，工藤新一的声音听起来，和往常相比——完全不一样。  
“黑羽……”  
黏黏糊糊，懵懵懂懂，尾音被不满地拉长，让黑羽快斗差点栽在这不同寻常的暧昧通话里，把自己埋藏已久的小心思对着对方全盘托出。  
“工藤，你还好……”  
不等黑羽快斗说完，工藤新一先一步打断了他的话。

这个向来光芒四溢、傲气凌人的名侦探，正缠倦地黏在听筒上，模模糊糊地说。  
“黑羽，我真的——”  
“真的、真的——”

“最讨厌你了。”

黑羽快斗：？？？

♠  
“真不好意思啊黑羽，还特地麻烦你过来一趟！”  
黑羽快斗刚踏进居酒屋，一眼就看见了坐在人群当中的工藤新一，这个侦探明显是喝醉了，半垂着眼，脸颊通红。看他现在这副样子，倒不如说，他还能保持自己不睡过去已经是一个奇迹。迎接黑羽快斗的男生正喋喋不休地说些什么，他依稀听见“今天是武藤生日”、“没想到工藤醉得这么快”、“我们不知道他家在哪里，问了他也不说”、“让工藤自己联系个人，没想到电话就打到了你的手机上”之类的语句，听得也不是很完整，因为他一门心思都扑在了那个人身上。  
但是身处居酒屋的其他人明显热情未退，都没有离开的意思，大概只是怕待会儿要是大家都醉了以后没人把工藤新一送回家，便趁各自清醒的时候赶紧处理好这个大麻烦。看到黑羽快斗这个好好救火先生总算到场，便欢呼着让老板多上了几扎冰啤酒。  
黑羽快斗挂着歉意的笑，麻烦坐在外侧的人让个路，好让他钻到最里面去，把这个大麻烦带走。可工藤新一的眼神牢牢粘在了眼前的烤铁板上，上面还烤着马上就要熟透的烤鸡肉串和烤牛油，也没管那个“最讨厌的人”已经出现在了自己身边。

“工藤。”黑羽快斗轻声唤道，不忍打扰其他人的兴致，“该回家了。”  
说完，黑羽快斗都忍不住在心底自嘲了一番，又觉得自己心怀鬼胎的样子真的有点好笑——回家，回哪个家？回什么家？自己还说得那么含情脉脉，好像他们已经同居了似的。  
工藤新一没理他，他只好又喊了几声，这下这个名侦探终于愿意施舍他一个眼神。

“回……家……？”工藤新一咕哝着这个单词，仔细想了想，被酒精麻痹的大脑转得不是很快，所以他看上去就像是电脑死机了几秒，然后才慢慢重启，继续刚刚的演算。得到结果的工藤新一坚决地摇摇头，“不行，我还没吃饱。”  
“哈哈！因为工藤喝醉了以后就没怎么吃东西了，但是他也醉得太快了！”作为今日主角的武藤小姐举着冰啤大笑一声，她就坐在工藤旁边，然后往外挪了挪，给黑羽快斗腾了个位置，拽着他坐下，“黑羽，你也留下吃点东西吧。顺便问问你的酒量怎么样？会不会像工藤那样一杯就倒？”  
“一杯倒倒是不会……”  
“那就当来吃夜宵了！你有什么忌口的吗？没有的话我就继续追加几份烤串……”  
武藤小姐是个相当洒脱的人，见黑羽快斗没有表露明确的拒绝的意思，就飞速地下单好了各种各样的肉串。工藤新一坐在一旁不说话，喝醉了也不会撒酒疯，不知道这能不能算酒品不错。然后他伸手拿了一串烤好的鸡肉串，慢慢地撕扯串在上面的肉块。兴许是过于美味，工藤新一边吃边哼哼。但是这也是黑羽快斗第一次见到喝醉的工藤新一，他不得不分出一点精力用余光瞄这个让人不省心的侦探会不会吃到一半就睡过去，免得烤串掉到衣服上然后沾上一堆油渍。  
——好在没有。工藤新一缓慢地嚼完一串后又伸手去拿第二串，争当一个寡言的吃货。

黑羽快斗跟着人群一起碰杯，畅饮冰凉的酒液，可是他还是不放心，时不时地就要看看工藤新一的状况，等他吃饱了以后就走。但是工藤新一的肚子像个无底洞（只是因为烤串分量太少而已），怎么都塞不满，明明嘴巴都嚼累了。工藤新一嫌坐着有点晕，就自顾自地靠在黑羽快斗的肩头，继续咬着新一串的肉片。黑羽快斗从身上掏出手帕，去擦工藤新一嘴角沾到的酱汁。  
过了会儿，在座的青年男女都喝得微醺，有几个已经快要睡过去——到了最后，变成了三两个人分成一个个小圈子开始各自聊各自的话题的局面。武藤小姐眯着眼灌下一口酒，没有加入其他的聊天局，她只是托腮看着身边的两个人的互动。  
“最近看你们两个在学校好像都没怎么走在一起。”她打了个酒嗝，喝得有些撑，但没到醉的程度，“我没想到工藤会打电话给你。”  
“我也没想到。老实说，这是我第一次接到工藤的电话。”黑羽快斗如实回答，“至于最近嘛……工藤好像接了很多案子。”  
“哼……”武藤小姐意味深长地发出一长串鼻音，她又看了眼坐在黑羽快斗身边一言不发的工藤新一，再看了看黑羽快斗，笑了笑，“少年人，要懂得追梦。”  
以为被看穿心思的黑羽快斗心里一紧，他立刻挂上扑克脸，装作什么都不知道。  
工藤新一没有加入他们之间的无声的硝烟，只是咬着烤牛油，顺带摆弄着自己的手机。

不知不觉，时针指向了二，不管怎么说都应该是乖孩子回家的时间了。  
黑羽快斗也没想到来这一趟还会陪着他们闹这么久，不由得打了个哈欠。他背对着工藤新一蹲下身，稳稳地把人背了起来。  
“武藤小姐，今天谢谢你的招待。”  
“不客气不客气！”武藤小姐划动手机，正在帮最后几个晕得七荤八素走不动路的大男孩儿们叫车，“你知道工藤的家在哪吗？这么晚了方不方便回去？”  
“没事，大不了我先把他搬回我家，反正离这里也不远。”  
工藤新一趴在黑羽快斗背上，安安静静的。  
“工藤，醒着吗？”黑羽快斗掂了掂自己的手上托着的人，“醒了的话就和武藤小姐说再见，你今天可是吃了人家不少的烤串。”  
“再见。”  
工藤新一眨着朦胧的眼睛，腾出一只手挥挥。  
武藤小姐强忍笑意。

♠  
黑羽快斗喝得不算多，不管怎么说他还要背个大麻烦回家，所以其他人也没给他灌。凌晨两点的气温偏低，他脸上微醺的燥热被夜风一吹就散了。  
工藤新一攥着手机，安分地呆在他背后，呼吸平稳。对于黑羽快斗来说最大的幸运就是工藤新一没喝到会吐的程度，不然他新买的衬衫就遭殃了。

“你为什么讨厌我？”  
黑羽快斗开口，他原本只是自己随意问问，也不知道工藤新一是否醒着。  
“嗯……”  
工藤新一动了动，黑羽快斗把人往上一掂，背得更稳妥些。  
“因为……”他一张口就是啤酒味儿，两条腿还轻微晃动着，下巴搁在黑羽快斗的颈窝里，吐出一个音节就往下咯一下，“你总是不说真话！满嘴跑火车！”  
黑羽快斗满头雾水：“我哪里不说真话了？”  
但是别妄想和一个醉汉讲逻辑，哪怕对方是赫赫有名的大侦探也不行。工藤新一立刻话题一转，变得有点委屈。  
“我们现在要去哪？”  
“回家。”黑羽快斗说，“但是你家太远了，现在又没车，所以先回我家，明天再送你回去。”  
“哦……”工藤新一又嘟囔了什么，黑羽快斗没听清楚，但是下一句他听清楚了。  
“你肯定不喜欢我。”  
黑羽快斗有些心累：“你又是为什么觉得我不喜欢你？”  
“因为你没有告诉我你喜欢我，所以你不喜欢我，我也不喜欢你。”  
“哪有！”黑羽快斗把自己四百的智商去了个零，和工藤新一幼稚地拌嘴，这样一来他觉得喝醉的工藤新一还怪可爱的，“我也没说过我不喜欢你啊！你怎么就知道我喜不喜欢你了？”

“看吧，满嘴跑火车。”工藤新一换了个舒服点的姿势，踌躇道，“我一直在等你说你喜欢我。”  
“好，那我告诉你，我喜欢你，喜欢得要死。”  
黑羽快斗干脆破罐子破摔，傻逼兮兮地和这个醉小伙纠缠。但谁让工藤新一真的是他一直以来那么喜欢的人呢？看对方醉到这份上，说不定睡一觉就什么都不记得了，那么自己就可以大胆地畅所欲言。  
当然，也有可能是黑羽快斗自己不太清醒了。  
工藤新一没有说话，静静地趴在黑羽快斗的背后，听他说话，也不知道能听进去多少。  
“我是认真的。但平常你总是一副兴致缺缺的样子，搞得我什么都不敢说。”现在轮到黑羽快斗有点委屈，“我不知道你是否想要一个恋人，而那个人是否会是我。”  
他慢慢地走在上坡，因为角度的关系，迈出去的每一步都变得更重了一些，就像他一直以来背负着的心情，又好像工藤新一在他心中的分量。  
“我真的很想一直呆在工藤身边，不一定是要以恋人的身份，光是朋友就可以，和你一直聊聊天什么的。未来你要是结婚了，我一定是第一个给你敬酒的……尽管要真到了那个时候，我肯定觉得不甘心。”

黑羽快斗叹了口气，呵出一些雾气。  
“你说，如果我要是爱你爱的少一些，话是不是就可以说的多一些了？”

听到这儿，趴在他背上的人伸头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，轻笑出声。黑羽快斗纳闷地转过头去，恰巧蹭过对方柔软的嘴唇，一触即分。  
“这样就够了，黑羽。”

工藤新一说，他眼睛里装着一片星海，映在黑羽快斗的眸子里闪闪发亮，又一改之前的浓烈的醉意，看上去清醒无比。

“我们回家。”  
侦探用四肢紧紧地锁住了背着自己的魔术师，躯体滚烫无比，如似火的爱意点燃了黑夜。  
“回我们两个人的家，回有你的家。”

♠  
工藤新一悄悄地关闭了手机的录音键。

-End-


End file.
